Little Secrets
by sxeetox
Summary: So, everyone was happy when the curse was broken, but what happened when a strange little girl showed up at the door? A new curse will reveal itself as their whole life changes again. K&T, Y&K, Sorry for the Yuki and Tohru fans & for the Kyo & Kagura fans
1. stranger at the door

Summary: So, everyone was happy when the curse was broken, but what happened when a strange little girl showed up at the door? A new curse will reveal itself as their whole life changes again. K&T, Y&K, Sorry for the Yuki and Tohru fans.

* * *

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want, I do not own Fruits Basket. OOC. Please R&R. NO FLAMES. ENJOY.

* * *

Chapter 1:Little Girl

* * *

Giant drops of rain poured down onto the house. Every single one of the Sohmas were at Shigure's house, celebrating their one year curse-free anniversary. A year has gone by and everyone has matured, even Yuki and Kyo. They barely fight anymore, though once in a while, one of them will piss the other off. "Oh my God!" screamed Kisa. Everyone rushed to see what happened. "What's wrong, Kisa?" Hiro demanded. "Tohru's getting married," Kisa squealed in delight. Tohru blushed madly at what had just happened. Everyone had a pleased look on their face, except for Yuki, who looked confused. Every single Sohma there was wondering who the husband was. "Who is it?" Kisa demanded impatiently. "Um...well, Kyo purposed to me last week. Although I was taken back at first, I did manage to say yes.. They all knew that she would either pick Kyo or Yuki. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by almost every Sohma, congratulating her. Though Yuki, wasn't happy, he managed to stay happy for Tohru's sake.

-At dinner-

Kyo helped Tohru set the table and brought out the food. Shigure was at the head of the table, and to the right of him was Ayame. Then sat Hatori, Momiji, Rin, Haru, Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu, Kureno, Kagura, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and then back to Shigure. (Does that make sense?) Everyone was chatting about the wedding. They were so wrapped up in the subject, that they barely heard the doorbell ring. Although Tohru, was the closest to the door went to open it. When she opened up the door, her smiling face disappeared and horror soon spread across her face. There laying on the porch, was an unconscious girl, no older than 12 years old. Kyo went to see what was wrong, but instead of being like Tohru, who was standing in shock, Kyo picked her up and gently laid her on the couch. Hatori, rushed to the couch and saw the little girl and quickly checked her pulse. "Is she all right?" asked a worried Tohru. "She's just fine, but I think she has a cold from the rain." Hatori finally answered. "She's fine," Kyo said, trying to calm down Tohru. Now, everyone was crowding around the girl with Tohru holding her small hand. The girl gave out a little sneeze, before waking up to see tons of people crowding around her. She kept glaring back and forth from Kyo to Tohru, until Kyo couldn't take it anymore and said, "What!?" The girl didn't reply and just kept on staring. Then all of a sudden she pounced at Tohru, hugging her as tightly as her small hands would let her. She finally let go of Tohru, after a few breathtaking bear hugs. She then moved on and ran straight at Kyo, yelling, "Daddy!" Kyo was taken by surprise and was startled when the little girl jumped on him. she held on so tight, that Kyo had a little trouble trying to get off. "What the hell are you doing?" Kyo screamed. "Um, is it wrong for a daughter to hug her dad?" she asked. "It is when I'm not your dad!" Kyo exclaimed! "What are you talking about?" Tohru questioned and stared at the little girl. "He's my dad and you're my mom," the little girl said with a smirk. Now everyone was staring at the girl, wondering what had just happened. "What the hell, no we're not!" Kyo yelled with rage. "Kyo, calm down," Tohru said as she stepped closer to girl. "What's your name," Tohru said as she bent down head to head with the girl. "My name is Sakura, mom." The little girl said happily. Kyo, still enraged yelled, "She's not your mom!" "Shut up you stupid cat and let her explain." Yuki exclaimed. "Don't tell me what to do you damn rat!" Kyo snapped back. "Yes, please explain who you are and what you're doing here." Tohru said sweetly. "Well, I'm 12, and you and Kyo are my parents. I came from the future to prevent dad from dying in a car accident. That"--, but she was cut off by a now flaming Kyo. "What do you mean I'm gonna die?" How do I know you're telling the truth little girl?" Kyo was now extremely angry. "Okay, I'm not little!" said the girl with frustration. "Mom gave me this to show you guys I'm telling the truth." She showed them this green circle pendant, with a square cut in the middle. When Tohru saw it, she gasped. "How did you get that?" "Like I said, you gave it to me, mom. "How does that little pendant prove anything?" Kyo said with anger in his voice. "Kyo, this is a family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation in my family," Tohru said, never taking her eyes off the pendant or Sakura. "If you're from the future," Yuki said, "then how did you get here? Kagura finished for him. "that's an interesting question," Sakura said. "Well it's a long story, so I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to hear about it." "Trust us, we're positive we want to hear it," every one said in union. "Ok, well now's a perfect time to start, ain't it?" Sakura said with a smirk.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys like the first chapter, although it is a bit short. Well this is my first fanfic and I hope and I hope you like it. please R&R. 


	2. memories of the nearby future

Disclaimer: no matter how much I want to, I do not own fruits basket, although

I do own Sakura (the little girl I made up) . Please R&R. NO FLAMES.

ENJOY.

Chapter 2: In the near future

"When I was nine years old, we were out on a picnic. It was a beautiful day actually, but soon it wouldn't be so bright anymore and everything changed in a matter of seconds.

Dad went to get ice-cream, and a stranger came up behind him, and since the curse was over, he didn't have any cat sense to alert him of the danger, and with that the stranger shot him. My mom and I saw the whole thing, and mom went into great grief after that."

She cried for a while, when she finally stopped and I asked her who the stranger was.

Mom answered harshly, a voice I had never heard before, and said one word, 'Akito.'

With that word and more memories hit me, "Wasn't Akito the "God"?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and he hated your dad and I with every fiber in his cruel body." Mom said coldly

"Mom held on for two more months, for me I guess, but she then passed away out of grief and depression. Then--" but she was cut off by Kyo and Yuki.

"You mean Tohru's gonna die?" Kyo and Yuki asked in union. Tohru just stood there bewildered, than after she took in all the new she fainted onto the couch.

Everyone rushed to Tohru, wondering if she was all right. Hatori said Tohru was just overwhelmed by the news, but other than that, she was alright.

"I know Akito hates me but why did he kill me?" Kyo asked in confusion.

Sakura let out a sigh before saying, "Well, think about it, you and mom got married, and even worse you had me." She could barely stand the fact that you and mom got married, but after you had me, it was the last straw.

She summoned you and mom to her house when I was 9 and she wanted you guys to bring me to her. She said that that she would raise me from now on, because I was the start of the next generation's curse."

"You guys refused to let me go, so we ran away. We escaped for about 3 months, until she found us. I don't know how she did it, but she did, and it was all my fault," Sakura said as she thought back into the future. Tears were escaping her eyes, and her eyes turn red, as she kept on crying.

"That isn't much of a surprise, Akito killing me and getting pissed off like that," Kyo said, with anger rising with every word. She always wanted me dead, so she wouldn't even hesitate one bit as to put a bullet into my head.

"Anyways, like I was saying," Sakura continued, "after mom died, I set out to find Akito. I wanted to kill her and watch her suffer, the way she made me suffered when she killed you. As I set out to commit murder, I realize that I've never met her before, considering she was wearing a mask over her face.

I don't even know where in the world she lives. How am I supposed to kill her now? Mom never told me much about her, so I decided to live with Uncle Shigure, Uncle Yuki, and Auntie Kagura."

"Wait, why did you live with me?" Kagura asked suspiciously.

"Umm, this might be a shock to you, but it will sink in…eventually. You see, in the future, you and Uncle Yuki got married. Sakura looked at the girl in astonishment, until she realized what had came out of Sakura's mouth, she began to blush in at least 10 different shades of red!

Everyone remained quiet, as they took in the latest news, surprised about what will happen. Stares were being dragged from Sakura to Yuki, to Kyo,to Tohru, and back to Kagura.

"What!?!" Kagura, which broke the moment of silence. "I'm getting married to Yuki?" "Wha…hu…ho, now she was stammering with every word.

"Auntie Kagura, is here something wrong?" I thought you loved

Uncle Yuki very much and that he was your first love."

"Looks like "Auntie Kagura" didn't tell you everything," Haru whispered to Rin, but loud enough that Sakura heard.

"What do you mean by that Uncle Haru?" Sakura asked now utterly confused.

"Nothing, he means nothing whatsoever," Kagura said quickly, not wanting her to know she likes her dad.

"Okay…whatever you say" Sakura said carelessly.

"Can we get back to the story now?" Kisa asked impatiently.

"Ok, Aunt Kisa," Sakura said with a smile.

"Ok, to make the rest of the story short" Sakura said, "Umm, well, I lived in Uncle Shigure's house for 2 years gathering all the information I could find, hoping that some might refer to Akito. Then, when I was done, I snuck out of the house and traveled into a set of woods, behind Uncle's Shigure house. There, about a mile off, I saw a mansion covered with green vines, on the green vines were white petals, and it was a spectacular sight to see. I carefully made my way through the garden, after learning that these white flowers have very big thorns, after a while, I was trying hard not to step on the flower's thorn.

Akito was very easy to kill, especially since he's very old and "fragile," but I didn't kill her." "Why didn't you kill her?" Both Kyo and Yuki yelled. "Because we made a deal, now if you listen and stop interrupting, you'll hear about it!" Sakura said with a grin.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love ending stories with will expect it! D


	3. the amulet

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 3: Amulet:

She got up from the floor and stood near her bed, I was expecting her to sit down, but she reached under her bed and saw the amulet. The circular amulet was a beautiful light gold with gems of different colors on it.

It looked magnificent shining in the light. She groaned again, embracing all the pains that I had inflicted on her, before giving me the amulet.

Flashback:

I walked up to Akito, giving her a glare that she will always remember.

"Ah, if I'm not mistaken, you are the daughter of that accursed cat and that stupid girl, Tohru," Akito said with a smirk on her face.

"How dare of you to talk that way to my parents?" Sakura said angrily.

Now her blue soft eyes turn crimson red, as her hands turned into sharp claws. She kicked Akito off her bed, and she landed on the floor.

"My mom is not stupid!" and with that Akito got a punch on her cheek.

Akito groaned several times before saying, "You're here to avenge your father, am I correct?" Akito said that and without looking away from the angered cat child.

"Well, what do you think I'm here for? To have tea with you?" Sakura said with a smirk.

"So any last request before I kill you?" Sakura said with another evil smirk.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Akito said with a smirk on her old wrinkled face.

"What is it?" Sakura said, and took a step toward Akito, preparing to kill her.

"I advise you not to kill me." Akito said with a satisfy look on her face.

"Why wouldn't I kill you," Sakura said with a confused look on her face, taken back at what had came out of Akito's mouth.

"Because I have a way to bring back that cat." Akito said, while coughing dramatically.

"What?!?!" Sakura gasped, taking in the last sentence Akito had just said.

"How!?" demanded Sakura, still in a state of shock.

"I have a magical amulet that can take you back in time, if you wish, to warn him about it, maybe then, you wouldn't be born." Akito said emotionlessly.

"Let me guess, in exchange for the amulet, I can't kill you, am

I right?" Sakura said with a sound of defeat, knowing that Akito had her where she wanted her.

"For the daughter of that damn cat and that stupid girl, you're pretty smart," Akito grinned.

"Fine, I'll take the amulet." Sakura said as her eyes turned back to their normal soft blue and her claws turned back to hands.

End of flashback:

"Well, after he gave me the amulet and told me the spell, I teleported somewhere into town. I got lost for 3 days, considering the town looks different from the one in the future. That would explain my clothes, or rags now, and I haven't eaten since I left Uncle Shigure's house, that's probably why I fainted."

"Well, that's the end of my travel through time story, are there any questions?" Sakura asked politely

"Would you like some food, you must be incredibility hungry, considering you haven't had any food in days," Tohru asked worriedly.

"Yes, I would like some food, I'm starving!" Sakura said anxiously.

"Okay, I'll go make some food," Tohru said sweetly and hurriedly rushed into the kitchen to prepare Sakura's dinner.

"So no one has any questions?" Sakura said with a smile.

Instead of asking more questions about the reason she was there, everyone (except Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru) swarmed around Sakura asking about their future lives.

After Hiro, Kisa, and Rin asked their questions, Tohru came out with a tray full of food.

"Get away from her, she needs to eat now," Kyo said angrily.

Sakura smiled at this, seeing her father protective again made her remember all the old memories. As she ate, she was still being swarmed with questions and people, talking with her mouth full of food made Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki laugh.

Sakura screamed, "Oh my god! I just remember that I never asked

Akito how to go back into the future..." She looked horrified.

"How in the world did you forget to ask something like that?!"

Kyo demanded.

"Well, I can clearly see where she got that from," Yuki said with a sigh.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Oh Kyo-kun, you know what that meant," Shigure said sarcastically.

Kyo clutched his hand together, ready to strike Shigure at any moment, but he was stopped right at the last second. Tohru pleaded Kyo not to hurt nor harm Shigure, as Shigure rushed toward Tohru and hid behind her like a scared little dog."

"Kyo lighten up a little bit and be nice to Shigure," said Tohru

"You're lucky that Tohru's here, or I would've killed you by now!!!!"

"Uh, you wouldn't really do that, would you Kyo-kun?" Shigure asked sheepishly.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Kyo said with a grin appearing on his face.

"Let's go to bed now, you must be tired from all the excitement and all the adventures you had. You will sleep with me tonight okay?" Tohru said kindly to her daughter. It was nearly 1 in the morning when they had their departure. They were still awake though, thinking about all the news that came from Sakura and what they were gonna do tomorrow. At 3, all you could hear were people snoring and a new stranger lurking on the roof…

well guys, I hope you enjoyed that little chapter. please Review this story or I wont add more chapter.

-Kim-


	4. Important

**IMPORTANT:**

♥ Hey guys can't update my story for the moment.

Not that many comments, so I take it that my story sucks.

Busy this weekend and I'm working on a new story. You should check it out sometime.

So I'll update my story, hopefully by next week. Okays?

If I have nothing plan, I'll work on the story and get more chapters up.

**R&R, I don't really care if it's good or bad. Tell me if its good or not. **

**And if you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me, kayy?**

-♥-

-Kim


End file.
